The Halloween 1-2-Switch
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: Tamora begrudgingly goes along with Felix's ridiculous couples costumes idea he and his friend Mario cooked up for the Niceland Halloween party. A Hero's Cuties one shot!


(( Authors Note: This is a fic based on a request by my friend Coneflower Adams, who asked me to write about "Felix and Cal wearing couples halloween costumes to the Nicelanders party and Cal is not happy about it." I really ran away with this idea and it turned out to be just a little bit more than that, haha! Enjoy! ))

* * *

As the elevator doors slid open, Fix-It Felix adjusted the bright red cap on his head and thumbed the straps of his overalls before exiting. Briskly making his way down the hall, he spotted Nicelander Mary nervously pacing just outside her apartment door.

"Hey Mary," Felix smiled as he placed a white-gloved hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. The woman had to do a double take, given what he was wearing.

"Oh my goodness, Felix!" Mary tittered, placing a hand on her chest. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"I know right? And I haven't even put the mustache on yet," the handyman excitedly reached into his pocket and brought a fake, brown mustache up to his face with a smile.

"You are the spitting image of Mario," the Nicelander giggled. "Oh uh…but there might be a slight problem about your couples costumes…"

"Oh? What's that?" Felix inquired.

"It seems your sweetheart is having some second thoughts," Mary said, dejected.

"Mary, please know that this is no slight on you and your hard work. Tamora…well—she's probably just a bit bashful. I'm sure the dress you made for her looks _wonderful_."

The woman nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Felix."

The handyman turned and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Tamora, honey?" Felix paused as an impish smile played across his features. "It's-a me, Mario~!"

The two Nicelanders in the hallway heard a groan from beyond the door.

"Thank you, Fix-It, for solidifying that the decision to go along this couples costume thing was a poor one."

"Oh Tammy, don't be like that!" the handyman pouted. "I was just having a little fun. Why don't you come out?"

"I look ridiculous," came the Sergeants curt reply.

Felix heard a small whimper come from Mary behind him.

"Tammy Jean, I'm sure you look lovely in the costume Mary _worked very hard on_ to make for you." The handyman made it clear by his tone that he didn't approve of how rude Tamora was being towards one of his tenants. "Please come out."

There was a long, defeated sigh followed by the clicking of heels on the wooden floor. The door opened, and the statuesque form of Sergeant Calhoun bent downwards to step out in the hallway where she could stand upright.

As soon as he saw her in full, Felix gasped, stars in his eyes. From the cute little crown on the top of her head, to the magenta heels that just barely peeked out from under the pink, A-line dress, she looked _stunning_.

"I know what you're going to do Fix-It, and I really need you to _not_ do it," Tamora deadpanned.

But the handyman simply couldn't help himself. A gleeful squeal erupted from his small form as he grinned.

Tamora clicked her tongue. "Okay…" she muttered, turning to go crawl back in her hole.

"Tammy, wait, wait! I'm sorry," Felix held her hand. "Your costume just looks so amazing! Pink really suits you."

"Oh joy," Tamora rolled her eyes. Looking down, she studied the outfit her beau was wearing. "Well, at least you look just about as ridiculous as I feel."

The handyman chuckled, "Then we're even. The party is about to start, shall we make our way down?"

"I guess it won't kill me to humor you for an evening," Tamora gave him a wry smile, and then turned to the Nicelander woman beside her. "Mary, I appreciate the work you put into this outfit, and I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. It's just not what I'm used to."

"Oh, I understand, dear. Thank you." Mary smiled sweetly. "I'll see you two downstairs as soon as I change!"

* * *

Hand in hand, Felix and Tamora made their way downstairs and outside the back side of the apartment building, where various characters from all corners of the arcade were gathered for the grand Halloween party 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' held each year.

Along the back patio were strings of orange and purple lights, with faux cobwebs on the surrounding hedges, and there were pumpkins practically everywhere.

Felix gravitated towards one of the many tables, which had a large spread of various types of themed snacks and, of course, slices of pumpkin pie.

"There will be plenty of time to scarf down later, lets see if our "special guests" are here yet," Tamora steered him away.

"See! You're enjoying this," the handyman beamed, quickly grabbing a pumpkin cider to indulge in. "Admit it, you just can't wait to see what they look like!"

"Sure, Fix-It," the Sergeant shook her head, amused. She quickly scanned the crowd. "Doesn't look like they're here yet."

"Mario is _always_ fashionably late. Let's go drop in on Ralph and Vanellope!"

The couple made their way over to the Pumpkin Toss by the river, stopping to chat with various folks along the way, many of whom praised their costumes. As they approached Ralph and Vanellope, the wrecker hoisted a large pumpkin in his hands, having no use for the catapult beside him.

"Hey kid, watch _this_!" Ralph reeled back and chucked the gourd as hard as he could. It flew hundreds of feet before it landed with an abrupt _'SPLAT'_ , much to his companion's delight.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, that was _AWESOME!_ " the racer exclaimed.

"That was a pretty good throw, brother!" Felix added.

Ralph and Vanellope turned, and the girl began to howl with laughter.

"You guys look _so funny!_ " she said. "Sarge, I've never seen you wear so much pink!"

"Don't remind me," Tamora folded her arms. "So what are you two supposed to be?"

Vanellope moved the goggles resting on the top of her head over her eyes and twirled around to show off her lab coat stained with food coloring.

"I am the mad Doctor von Schweetz, and this big lug is my creation: Stink Brain!" the girl patted the wrecker's arm, who looked like candy-made version of Frankenstein's Monster. "Ralph, do the thing!"

Ralph rolled his eyes, raised his arms in front of him in a zombie-like fashion and gave a low growl.

"Very nice!" Felix chuckled. "Well, we'll leave you two to finish setting up, Mario and Peach should be here any minute!"

As if on queue, the distinguishable sound of an oncoming tram rang out.

"That might be them now, come on Tammy!" Unable to contain his excitement, Felix bounced in the direction of the tram.

"I can't run in this dress, Fix-It," Tamora called out.

"Just hoist up your skirt, honey badger!" the handyman pantomimed the action.

"Correction, I _won't_ run in this dress."

Felix had already hopped onto the platform by the time Tamora made it to the stairs.

The tram appeared from the shadow of the plug's tunnel, along with its two passengers.

"Ah! There they are!" Felix cheered, holding Tamora's hand as she stepped beside him.

Mario turned in his car's seat and pointed at Felix, and the handyman mirrored the gesture as they both practically doubled over with laughter. The tram rolled to a stop at the platform and Mario hopped out to hug his look-alike.

"Oh my land, I can't believe you shaved!" Felix gestured towards the plumber's bare face.

"Eh, it'll be back before the quarters drop tomorrow," Mario waved it off and poked Fix-It's belly. "What's-a this?"

"Just a little throw pillow. I figured it'd be a bit more accurate, seeing that you're stretching out my shirt."

"Mamma mia, this guy. Taking shots at me when he can't even grow his own mustache!"

"Little help here, boys?" a high-pitched voice interrupted their playful jabs.

"Sorry Princess! Allow me," Felix lent a hand to a struggling Peach as she maneuvered herself up onto the platform in her homemade 'Hero's Duty' armor.

"That's alright, it's just a bit tough to move in all of this. How _do_ you do it, Miss Calhoun?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you how you manage in these heels all day," Tamora replied.

The princess giggled. "Oh, barely!"

"Wow Peach, you look amazing!" Felix looked the Princess up and down. "Tammy, are you seeing this?"

"Last I checked I still have both eyes, Fix-It," the Sergeant had to admit, she did approve of the sheer amount of craftsmanship. "Nicely done, Pink."

"Come on, ladies!" Mario left the platform, pulling from his tool belt a hammer he spray-painted gold. "Let's-a go!"

"Hey, that's not my line!" Felix bounded after him.

"They certainly seem happy," the Princess giggled.

"Yup," Tamora sighed. "I think I'm going to tuck into a few ciders while they get up whatever mischief they have planned. Care to join?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
